Amor en el Corazón
by Sura-Taisho
Summary: Que pasa si Inuyasha esta enfermo de una enfermedad grave del corazón habra una cura? LEMON InuxKag


La tierra y el calor del sol,

**Amor en el corazón**

Kagome estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, esperando a que regresara cierto hanyou del pueblo vecino, ya que les pidieron ayuda para acabar con un monstruo que atacaba constantemente la aldea; el fue el único que se ofreció ya que la exterminadora esperaba un hijo de aquel monje pervertido, y el no dejo que la acompañara ya que seria muy peligroso para ella.

La batalla con Naraku había acabado…ahora lo único importante era purificar la perla de Shikon; ya que Naraku tenia la perla completa en su poder. Koga ya no tenía sus fragmentos en ambas piernas… Kohaku había muerto por haberle quitado el fragmento de su espalda…Kykyo murió en la batalla contra Naraku...Seshumaru seguía acompañado por la pequeña Rin y Jaken su sirviente.

Kagome seguía igual de preocupada por su amado hanyou ya que tenia 3 días sin verlo sin sus típicas pelas por sus celos con el joven Koga, nada era igual, hacia mucha falta ese joven hanyou caprichoso, celoso, posesivo y muchos defectos mas.

Después de tanto esperar Kagome decidió que ya era el momento apropiado para entrar a la cabaña, ya que no era muy seguro que el hanyou llegara a estas horas de la tarde. Durante su larga jornada a la cabaña pudo ver a lo lejos una pequeña mancha roja; si era un joven hanyou el que venia a lo lejos. Kagome solo pudo ir al lado del hanyou a darle una cordial bienvenida con una de sus sonrisas, de verdad lo había extrañado.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha! ¿¡Como estas!? - se escucha como Kagome gritaba a lo lejos lo bastante fuerte como para que el hanyou pudiera escucharlo –

Inuyasha: ah – dando un largo y profundo suspiro – Kagome que bueno que estas bien-

Kagome: Inuyasha te veo muy callado, ¿te duele algo?- pregunta algo intrigada la chica por la salud de su amado hanyou –

Inuyasha: me duele…el corazón – lo dice a duras penas el joven hanyou –

Kagome: ¡El corazón! Oh Inuyasha será mejor llevarte con la anciana Kaede - y escucha un gruñido por parte de su compañero - Y rápido –

Inuyasha: Fhe, no es nada grave - lo dice en tono desafiante –

Kagome: ¡no es nada! Inuyasha en mi época personas mueren por eso todos los días y si allá hay mas medicinas que aquí ¡imaginate lo que te aguarda nada de que no es nada! – lo dice Kagome del mismo tono que Inuyasha –

Inuyasha: Fhe, esta bien Kagome - dice siendo jalado por ella a la aldea de la anciana Kaede –

Kaede: Mm.… me parece raro, dices Inuyasha ¿Qué fuiste con una sacerdotisa y te dijo que estabas enfermo del corazón? - lo pregunta todavía dudosa por su comentario Kaede –

Inuyasha: Fhe, si anciana eso me dijo y de hecho a veces siento presiones en el pecho muy fuertes –

Sango: ¿Y mas o menos cuando te ha dolido el pecho Inuyasha?- lo pregunta la exterminadora al lado de su marido el monje que lleva en uno de sus hombros al pequeño kitzune –

Inuyasha: Fhe, eso no les incumbe a ustedes – le contesta de una forma fría a su compañera –

Miroku: Inuyasha esta bien que seas mi amigo, pero por lo menos ¿podrías tener un poco de mas respeto hacia mi mujer? - lo pregunta aquel bonzo –

Inuyasha: Fhe esta bien, Miroku pero ya no molestes – lo dice en el mismo tono frió de antes por lo cual el bonzo solo puede soltar un profundo suspiro –

Shippo: Inuyasha, mi padre siempre decía que debemos de respetar a las personas que nos rodean y con muchas mas razón si son nuestros amigos, deberías de comportarte – lo dice en forma de regaño –

Inuyasha: Tu no puedes obligarme Shippo, me voy a caminar - lo dice viendo a Kagome – iré al árbol sagrado un rato – lo dice antes de irse –

Kagome: si tan grave dice que es esa enfermedad no debería de estar de un lado para otro – viendo como sus compañeros asienten, lo cual indica que piensan lo mismo que ella – Mm.…será mejor ir a buscarlo... me esperan aquí ya vuelvo –

Kaede: pero Kagome sabes que es peligroso salir a estas horas de la tarde – se lo dice a la joven sacerdotisa -

Kagome: no se preocupe llevare mi arco y flechas, si me tardo no se preocupen estaré bien – lo dice tomando su arco y algunas flechas sagradas y al mismo tiempo saliendo de la cabaña –

En el árbol sagrado se encontraba entre sus largas y resistentes ramas un joven hanyou, en su rostro se mostraba tristeza y a la vez dolor; algo que con palabras no puede describirse fácilmente ya que es difícil de explicar ese momento. Pero una voz dulce como un dulce y suave como una rosa lo saca de sus profundos pensamientos.

Kagome: Inuyasha ¿podrías decirme que el lo que tienes en el corazón? ¿Qué te dijo esa sacerdotisa?- lo dice entono demasiado preocupada la joven por la cual el joven hanyou esta enamorado de ella –

Inuyasha: - _vamos Inuyasha ahora o nunca - _ Kagome ¿tu regresaras a tu época? – Lo pregunta agachando su mirada al suelo para que la chica no pueda ver que sus ojos están empezado a formar pequeñas lágrimas –

Kagome: Inuyasha, no cambies el tema ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el corazón? – Lo pegunta de nuevo y con la misma preocupación que antes Kagome –

Inuyasha: ah Kagome esto es algo que no es muy fácil de decir para mi la verdad es que………………… yo tengo mucho no demasiado……- pero es interrumpido por Kagome –

Kagome: ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes?! - casi en grito –

Inuyasha: Lo que tengo en el corazón es……… amor en el corazón – lo dice de una vez por todas –

**La tierra y el calor del sol,**

**Las flores y su olor,**

**Amor en el corazón...**

Kagome: eh ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – lo pregunta un poco confundida la pobre de Kagome –

Inuyasha: Asi es Kagome tengo amor en el corazón – lo dice un poco mas fuerte de lo que ya lo había dicho antes – Kagome todo el tiempo, desde la primera luna nueva que pasamos juntos tengo amor en el corazón – lo dice acercándose mas a ella – cada vez que te veo con alguien mas que no sea yo me duele el pecho – lo dice tomando una de las manos de Kagome para ponerlas sobre su corazón y la chica se sonroje mas que nunca –

**Vi que pudo causar**

**El sonido que**

**Me rodea al apoyar mi oído en ti**

**Es la vida así, que te hace latir**

**Dulcemente este pequeño corazón**

Kagome: Inuyasha – dice la chica en susurro –

Inuyasha: Kagome la razón por la cual yo tengo amor en el corazón………eres…tu - lo dice el chico aliviado de una vez por todas pudo haberle dicho a Kagome sus sentimientos hacia ella, ahora lo único importante era si ella lo aceptaba –

Kagome: Inuyasha…yo – no pudo continuar ya que sus labios habían sido ocupados por cierto hanyou cuyo nombre es Inuyasha, ambos se funden en un beso apasionado en cual transmiten todos los sentimientos que sienten el uno por el otro –

Inuyasha: Kagome yo…te…amo –

Kagome: Inuyasha yo también te amo – dándole un tímido beso en los labios –

**No te dejes engañar,**

**Solo intenta aparentar**

**El rostro que, hoy un sueño es**

**Solo finges no escuchar,**

**Solo finges no advertir pero en realidad**

**Crees en este amor...**

Inuyasha: Kagome…yo…quiero saber si…tú aceptas…ser mía…esta noche – lo pregunta con un notable sonrojo en su cara –

Kagome: Inuyasha – lo dice acercándose a su rostro – cuando quieras –

**Aún no sabes vivir la vida sin temer...**

**¿Por qué no miras a tu alrededor?**

**Las flores y su olor,**

**Amor en el corazón**

Inuyasha sosteniendo la mano de su Kagome besa sus labios delicadamente igual su alma tan delicada como una rosa en primavera. Inuyasha empieza a aventurar sus traviesas manos por debajo de la blusa de su amada Kagome. Aquella misma blusa que tanto ha querido desechar todo este tiempo y hacerla suya cada noche.

La prenda del hanyou igualmente es desechada por Kagome al pasto, aquella prenda que le entrego su padre a su madre antes de morir que lo a protegido tantas veces y sido atravesada por varios monstruos para proteger su vida y la de su amada.

Inuyasha pasa sus labios al delicado cuello de la chica…mientras que sus manos se encuentran dando ligeros masajes en su espalda…empieza a recorrer la espalda de Kagome hasta encontrarse con un seguro la cual rompe con una de sus filosas garras dejando libre aquellos perfectos senos de la chica.

Inuyasha recuesta a la chica debajo de su prenda ratas de fuego para evitar caer en el frió y duro pasto para que su Kagome no valla a enfermarse. Kagome solo se deja llevar por la pasión de su precioso hanyou la cual se encuentra disfrutando de sus pechos. Kagome al igual que Inuyasha empezaban a soltar varios gemidos demasiados fuertes por la fuerte onda de deseo que sentían que eran invadidas por sus cuerpos.

El hanyou empezó a bajar hasta su entrepierna para encontrarse con su falda, cosa que la quita por la fuerza al no poder sostener más su deseo por la chica, al igual que sus bragas quedando completamente desnuda bajo de el.

**Ya hemos visto que el amor,**

**Se esconde en cada rincón no hay que temer,**

**A nuestro corazón**

**Deja de mirar atrás,**

**Solo piensa en nuestro amor,**

**Podemos llegar hasta su interior...**

El joven hanyou se encuentra contemplando detenidamente a Kagome que se encuentra debajo de el. Kagome por su parte solo puede abrazarse a si misma para evitar que Inuyasha la veo ya que le da en esos momentos demasiada vergüenza además de lo que esta pasando en esos momentos.

Kagome le quito a Inuyasha el resto de su ropa dejándolo en las mismas condiciones en las que ella se encontraba; Inuyasha empezó a besarla apasionadamente en sus labios. Como amaba a esa mujer de eso estaba seguro lo volvía completamente loco. Antes de que el hanyou pudiera penetrarla dijo:

Inuyasha: Kagome… ¿estas segura de esto?- temiendo por recibir un no por respuesta –

Kagome: completamente segura – lo dice en un tono seductor que volvió loco a Inuyasha –

Poco a poco Kagome abrió un poco sus piernas para que pudiera penetrarla, Inuyasha tomo su cintura y acerco su intimidad con su virilidad, cosa que ambos sueltan un profundo gemido lleno de placer de ambos cuerpos. Inuyasha dio su primera envestida rompiendo esa barrera que tiene la chica.

En aquellos momentos todo lo que importa era amarse, sentirse como dos cuerpos se funden en uno solo. Inuyasha derrama su carga dentro del vientre de Kagome, cosa que ella puede sentirlo y le da alegría al saber que tal vez ahí se forme un fruto de amor de ambos.

Ambos llegan al clímax, luego Inuyasha se recuesta a un lado de ella y la abrazo colocando su cabeza en su bien formado pecho.

Kagome: sabes Inuyasha…descubrí algo - lo dice la chica dejándose arrullar por Inuyasha –

Inuyasha: ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? –

Kagome: yo también tengo amor en el corazón – lo dice la chica –

**No te dejes engañar,**

**Solo intenta aparentar el rostro que,**

**Hoy un sueño es**

**Solo finges no escuchar,**

**Solo finges no advertir,**

**Pero en realidad**

**Crees en este amor...**

Inuyasha: ah si también sabia que esta nueva enfermedad es de por vida y no tiene ninguna cura – lo dice en un tono coqueto –

Kagome: si eso ya lo sabía… ¿me robaste mi investigación? –

Inuyasha: no como crees yo lo descubrí por mis propios meditos – lo dice dándole un tierno beso en los labios –

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha? - lo dice casi en susurro –

Inuyasha: Mm.… -

Kagome: ¿Qué será de nosotros? - lo pregunta algo intrigada –

Inuyasha: viviremos felices el resto de nuestras vidas…tal vez criaremos a nuestro hijo - sobando el vientre de Kagome - Y te amare por el resto de mi vida –

Kagome: si es niño le das un consejo no – se lo dice en tono coqueto –

Inuyasha: ¿Cuál consejo? –

Kagome: vamos, tu truco "Amor en el Corazón" – lo dice Kagome

Inuyasha: oh si ese truco es bastante bueno eh y en verdad funciono – lo dice riendo y a la vez viendo a su querida Kagome – tal vez pequeña…tal vez

**La tierra y el calor del sol,**

**Las flores y su olor,**

**Amor en el corazón**


End file.
